Super Smash Bros. Hootenanny
Most likely discontinued here. Still, don't edit it. Super Smash Bros. Hootenanny is a project worked on by Faves3000 because Smash Bros. Characters The game currently features however many damn characters I want. Bold denotes unlockable. Stages Every stage has a competitive version, which makes the layout more competetive and tournament-legal, with changes listed after the stage. Bold still denotes unlockable, and italics denotes a past stage. * Battlefield - A flat platform with three platforms arranged in a pyramid. **Platforms are spaced differently, similar to Melee's Battlefield. * Final Destination - Identical to it's layout in previous installments. **Looks exactly like Smash 4's FD. * Great Fray - A flat platform with two platforms on both sides of the stage. Mock-up **Only one platform is there, in the middle. It's larger than normal. * Master Fortress - Takes the layout of Final Destination initially, made out of the swarm. The swarm will also change itself to the layouts of Walleye Temple, Fountain of Dreams, PM Skyloft, Smashville X, Windy Hill Zone, Pridemoor Keep, and Jungle Level. The FD layout appears between every transformation. **Stays on a mix of Windy Hill Zone and Walleye Temple, with the base platform of Walleye (Albeit stretched out significantly, with the wall smoothed out) and the platforms of Windy Hill. * Peach's Castle (Melee)' '- Identical to it's appearance in Melee **The spire in the middle is moved to the background * Mushroom Kingdom (Melee)'' '- Identical to it's appearance in Melee **Stage is no longer a walk off, bricks are pass-through and indestructible, scale bridges the three sections of the main platform, don't move, and aren't pass-through * The Great Tower Showdown - A stage that scrolls up, with a layout exactly like the final fight against Bowser in Super Mario 3D World. **Stage is frozen at the base platform, isn't a walk-off and the camera isn't stuck * Starship Mario - Takes place on the Starship Mario, looking to the right. After a while it turns clockwise, stopping at a 90 degree angle. After a while, it rotates another 90 degrees, similar to Brinstar Depths. **Stage is flatter and longer, and doesn't tilt. * '''Walleye Temple' - A very small, compact stage, about two thirds of the size of Final Destination. The only obstacles are a small incline on one side a raised section on the other. Mock-up **Stage is stretched out to be the width of Final Destination * Jungle Level - A very simple stage. The main platform is a walk-off blast line on the left, and a soft platform acts as a walk-off to the right. **Main platform isn't a walk-off, everything is slightly more centered * 'Gangplank Galleon '- Similar to Pirate Ship, except one side has a land mass. Mock-up **Ship section is flatter, landmass is removed * 'A Link Between Worlds '- A stage that takes place in both Hyrule and Lorue, with a split in the middle of the stage to differentiate the two locations. **Stage isn't a walk-off * Great Temple - A very large stage, about the size of Palutena's Temple. It include many platforms and land structures, along with various "Danger zones" interspersed. Think The Great Cave Offensive with a Zelda theme. **Is centered around one section of the level only, the top middle * ''Skyloft '- Identical to it's appearance in SSB4 **Stage is frozen at the beginning * '''Pyrosphere '- Similar to it's appearance in SSB4, sans Ridley. **The platforms more centered, base platform is sightly smaller. * Yoshi's Story '- Identical to it's appearance in Melee **Cloud is more predictable. * '''Dream Land (SSB4) '- Similarto it's appearance in SSB4, except the stage is significantly larger, making the blast lienes farther away. **Stage is stuck on the end of Green Greens, stage has no border or is a walk-off * Fountain of Dreams - Identical to it's appearance in Melee **Top platform is removed * The Great Cave Offensive - Identical to it's appearance in SSB4 **Similar to Great Temple, it's only centered on the top middle section. * 'Orbital Gate Assault '- Identical to it's appearance in SSB4 **The stage only takes place on one of the missiles, rearranged to remove a wall * Pokémon Coliseum - A flat stage, with walk-off blast lines, but multiple Pokemon appear periodically and essentially become stage hazards. The layout shifts a little every now and then. **Stage isn't a walk-off, frozen on one transformation, no Pokémon * 'Kalos Pokémon League '- Identical to it's appearance in SSB4 **Frozen to the beginning section * Reset Bomb Forest - Identical to the first area of the Reset Bomb Forest stage in SSB4. The stage does not change forms. **Two sections of the main platform are bridged, stage is a bit wider, and platforms are a little lower than normal * 'Port Town Aero Drive '- Identical to it's appearance in Brawl **Stuck on the carrier part, no longer a walk-off * Osohe Castle - A larger stage, similar to the Great Cave Offensive, but about a quarter off the size, with a variety of platforms and shapes strewn about. **Stage is smaller and more flattened, with less platforms. * '''Castle Siege X - Like normal Castle Siege, except it travels into a version of Arena Ferox as well. This version of Arena Ferox is only stuck on one transformation, and doesn't change. **Stays on the first form, stage is a little widened * Coliseum - Identical to it's appearance in SSB4 **Platforms are fixed to only one setup, no longer a walk-off * Super MakerMatic 21''' '- Similar to Pictochat from SSBB, various drawings go across the stage (which takes place inside the MakerMatic) and act as stage hazards. **No stage hazards * Twilight River - A flowing river on the bottom, with several platforms above it. **River is replaced with a platform, no walk-off blast lines. * Parachute' '- Takes place inside the Parachute Game & Watch game. It's just a base platform with two very slanted platforms above it. Every now and then a shark pops up, adding a stage hazard. **Shark isn’t a stage hazard * Wii Fit U Studio - Similar to Wii Fit Studio in SSB4, but every now and then the mirror goes up to reveal a minigame, which act as stage hazards. **Minigames are removed, platforms aren't randomly placed, stage isn't a walk-off * Smashville X - A cross between Town and City in SSB4 and Smashville in Brawl. It takes the initial appearance of Town and City, except it has a platorm hover in every so often, like Smashville. **Essentially Smashville from Brawl * Boxing Ring - Identical to it's appearance in SSB4 **No longer a walk-off, strings and top platform are removed, soft platform directly above it is added in exchange. * '''Duck Hunt '- Identical to it's apperance in SSB4 **Tree platforms are removed, ducks and dog are no longer platforms, bush platform is larger * Wuhu Island X - Planes that take off every so often are replaced with the Pilotwings plane, those segments being identical to Smash 4's Pilotwings stage until you get dropped off to another location. **Stays on the Pilotwings plane, and doesn't tilt. * Rooftop Run - A multi-plane stage, similar to Jungle Hijinx. It takes place on top of many buldings. **Takes place on only one plane, no longer a walk-off and buildings have been bridged. * Windy Hill Zone''' '- Identical to it's appearance in SSB4 **Stage is a little smaller and gravity effect is less pronounced. * Pac-Word - Travels around on a platform to various areas, like Skyloft and Port Town Aero Drive, but set in Pac-World from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. **Stage doesn't move. * Metal Man's Stage' '- The main platform is a converyer belt, with two ther small platforms that move around the stage, similar to Kongo Jungle 64. About half of the ceiling is covered. Mock-up **Conveyer Belt is removed, top section removed * Imperial Capital Alcamoth - A large stage. A walk-off main platform, with two platforms on the left and right and another one on top. **Main platform isn't a walk-off, stage is a bit smaller * '''Land of the Livid Dead' - A stage with 3 platforms, the middle one having an easily-broken barrier while the other two occasionally go down. Mock-up **Top section and barrier removed, sections have been bridged together * Pridemoor Keep '- A pretty simple stage, with one platform with a stair-like design on one end, but the entire top of the stage is completely covered. Mock-up **Part that covers the top blast line is removed, stairs are turned into a slope and is angled much lower, at about 55° * '''The Bit.Trip '- A stage with a very highly raised platform on the right, and several platforms, to make sure characters like Little Mac and Captain Toad can reach the right side. Mock-up **Right side is ultimately a flat incline, with the platforms being lower than normal. * Dimension VVVVVV - A large stage with the top and bottom covered up, with an arrangement of platforms inbetween. Every now and then the stage flips a full 180 degrees **Stage doesn’t flip, top section is removed * NES Remix - A flat platform, with various elements from many NES games appearing to provide stage obstacles. **Stage design doesn't change at all, but with several platforms and slight inclines as the layout. **Cycles through most N64 Smash Bros. stages, in a similar manner to Castle Siege. * Miiverse - Identical to it's appearance in SSB4. **Top platform is removed * 'Smash Bros. 64 '- Cycles through most N64 Smash Bros. stages, in a similar manner to Castle Siege. **Takes place on Smash 64's version of Battlefield, which isn't available in the normal stage, amusingly enough. * '''Melee Final Destination - Similar to it's appearance in Melee, except the stage tilts drastically about every minuts, and Master Hand and Crazy Hand sometimes show in the background. Exclusive to Hootenanny- mode. **Stage tilting is much less drastic, only slightly tilting. Soundtrack ''Main Article: Super Smash Bros. Hootenanny/Music '' Modes * Classic - Run through several rounds to get to the final boss. Minimal items and Competitive Mode stages only. * All-Star - Fight every character in the game in order of first appearance in Smash Bros. Unlocked when every character is unlocked. * Adventure Mode - A grander version of Melee's Adventure Mode, but still takes about as long to complete. Adds more stages as more universes have things unlocked for them. * Hootenanny- (Minus) - A mode that makes everyone broken, but then nobody is. Unlocked when every character and stage is unlocked. *Tower of Smash - Choose 4 characters then take on 100 challenges, similar to classic mode, with bosses on every 25th floor, who are characters from existing franchises. *Boss Rush - Take on every Tower of Smash boss in succession. (Order is randomized, except for the last two, Master/Crazy Hand and Master Core, respectively) *Fever Rush - Similar to Trophy Rush but includes other unlockables to the same extent. *Stadium - Multi-Man Hootenanny, Home-Run Contest, Break the Targets (Everyone gets their own) and Boss Rush.